Promises
by Mander08
Summary: AU: Jason heads to war weeks before Christmas. Will he make it back to be with his family. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers… (Wow if I owned power rangers….off in my own little world) Ok I do own one person in this story and that's Riley.

Author's note: Hey ladies and gents. Sup? I realize that I already did a Christmas fic but I couldn't help it I just had to write another one.

**Quote**: Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem.

And for those of you who don't speak Latin that meant: **In the good old days, children like you were left to perish on windswept crags.**

* * *

December 7, 1998

Laughter filled the room as Jason chased his 5 year old son, Riley, around the living room. Trini laughed at the sight of her son stopping dead in his tracks and charging at his father. Jason playfully fell into the couch as Riley made contact.

"You want to play rough do you," Jason said as his son giggled and smiled, showing his tiny white teeth. "All right then… it's… tickle time." Riley squealed as his father started tickling him.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Oh you were saved by the phone," Jason said as he walked over to the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Jase," the voice on the side replied.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Is Trini there?"

"Yeah hold on," Jason looked at his wife as she walked into the kitchen. "She's coming."

"Thanks Jase."

"Yep talk with you later Kim," Jason said as his wife picked up the phone and started talking to Kim about… stuff. Jason walked back over to the couch and sat down next to his still giggling son. Riley sat up on his knees and stared at his father with a big smile on his face. He jumped up and started bouncing on the couch. "Hey you know that your mommy doesn't want you to bounce on the couch… sit down buddy." Riley looked at him with joy in his eyes as he nodded and jumped and threw himself on his father.

"Come on daddy play with me… please," Riley smiled as he bit on his tongue and gave his father his best puppy dog look.

"I'm tired buddy, you wore me out," He looked at his son and sighed. "Let's watch TV for awhile and I'll play with you later ok." Riley's face lit up as his father turned the TV on and flipped it to the cartoon channel.

Knock Knock

"Jason can you get the door please."

Jason sighed as he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a man standing there in a beige uniform. The man held his hat under his arm as he handed Jason a letter. He gave Jason a salute, then turned around and walked away leaving Jason staring at the letter.

"Who was it Honey?" Trini asked as she hung up the phone and walked over to her husband. "What's that?"

"A letter," Jason smirked at his wife.

"What's in the letter you smartass?"

"Mommy you said a bad word," Riley said looking over the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it," Trini looked at her son who smiled and went back to his television show.

"I haven't opened the letter so I don't know what's in it."

"Jason open the letter."

Jason obeyed his wife, because he knew better than getting Trini angry. He opened the letter and the first thing he saw was United States Military, in bold print.

"Jason what does it say?" Trini asked as she saw Jason's expression change to serious.

"I've been drafted," Jason said in shock as he looked up at his wife.

"WHAT!"

"They want me to go to war."

"No, you're not going," Trini yelled causing there son to turn back around and stare bewildered at his mothers sudden outburst.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, go back to watching your cartoons," Trini said softly as she held back her tears. Riley hesitated before turning back around and went back to watching Mr. Roger's Neighbor Hood. (A/N: Ok this was a really good show, Mr. Rogers was awesome.)

"Trini I have to go," Jason said softly as she turned to face him again. "It's my civic duty."

"YOUR CIVIC DUTY! WHAT ABOUT YOU DUTY HERE, AT HOME! WHAT ABOUT YOUR SON!" Trini yelled as she pointed at their son. Riley got up from the couch and walked over to his parents.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" Riley looked at his mother with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You can tell him Jason," Trini snapped as she turned and walked angrily up the stairs.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Riley looked at him as Jason sighed and crouched down.

"Buddy… I have to… I have to go away for awhile," Jason looked at his son as a confused expression developed on his face.

"Can me and mommy come with you?" Riley's face let a smile out as his eyes glistened.

"Not this time Buddy."

"Why not?" Riley's voice broke as his hazel eyes began to water. The smile left his face, leaving nothing there but sadness.

"It's not safe where I'm going," Jason said as he took a seat on the ground and taking Riley in his arms. "I don't want you and mommy to get hurt."

"If it's not safe then why are you going?"

"I have to," Jason sighed.

"We won't get hurt I promise, I want to go with you."

"I know you do buddy but you can't," Jason hugged his son as he started crying. "I know buddy but listen I have a special task I need you to do for me here." Riley looked up at his father and wiped away the tears with his red sleeve. "I need you to promise me that you will help take care of your mommy for me. Can you do that?" Riley nodded and gave his father a huge hug. "Thanks buddy, now go watch TV for a bit. I'm going to go talk to mommy." Riley nodded again and went back to the couch. Jason smiled and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. "Trini?"

"Go away Jason," Trini yelled from behind the door. Jason turned the knob and entered the room hoping she wouldn't chuck anything at him.

"Trini I'm-."

"I told you to go away."

"I know I have to get my stuff…," Jason walked over to the closet and grabbed a red duffle bag and placed it on the bed. He headed over to the dresser and pulled out his cloths and stuffed them into the bag, he zipped up the duffle bag and looked at Trini. "I don't want to leave knowing you're mad at me."

"Jason it's almost Christmas, Riley will be so upset if you're not there."

"I know honey, but I have no choice I have to go. Baby I love you, I always will and I promise I will return to you and Riley," Jason took Trini in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Ewwww," Jason and Trini looked over at the door and saw Riley standing there staring at them with a cute but disgusted look on his face. Trini and Jason laughed as Riley ran in and jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy, remember what I told you ok," Jason said as his son nodded. "Good now give me the biggest hug ever." Riley wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and squeezed, Jason grabbed his wife and pulled her into the hug as she started crying. "I love you."

"I love you to daddy," Riley said as Trini buried her head in his shoulder. Jason let go of Trini as he walked over to the bed and grabbed his duffle bag. He watched as Trini walked through the bedroom door and down the stairs. Jason followed with his duffle bag in one hand and Riley in the other. At the bottom of the stairs Jason tried to put Riley down but he wouldn't let go of his neck, he looked up at Trini as she walked over and pried his arms apart and grabbed him from Jason.

"I love Riley… take care of your mommy ok," Jason kissed his son on the forehead and turned to face his wife. "I love you Trini," he kissed her passionately on the lips again. He opened the door and looked back at his son and wife standing there with tears in their eyes and waved goodbye. "I'll be back Trini, I promise." He walked out the door and down the street to the bus stop.

* * *

A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter I hope you liked it. The next Chapter will be about two years later, so till next time. Review me et liberate ex inferis! For those of you who can speak Latin you know what that means. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey for those of you who don't speak Latin "liberate ex inferis" means save yourself from hell… sorry forgot to put that. Oh and please don't get mad at me for getting the military ranks wrong and now on with the story.

* * *

2 years later…

"Major Scott," Jason turned around to face Lieutenant Hutchins and saluted him, "At ease Major." Jason dropped his hand and brought to his other hand behind his back. "I need a word with you," Jason followed Lieutenant Hutchins as he started walking. "Major how long have you been here for?"

"Two years sir," Jason replied.

"And your family, you have a son am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Jason replied again almost stopping in mid step. "Sir if you don't mind me asking… why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm asking for two reasons. One of them being I want to know who you are outside the Army, what's your life like, your family how much you care about them."

"My family means more to me anything Sir," Jason said as Lieutenant Hutchins stopped and looked at him.

"Major, I have had a talk with General Milton and we have both decided to give you leave."

"Leave sir?"

"Yes Major go home to your family and be grateful you have them," Lieutenant Hutchins saluted Jason and walked away.

Angel Grove airport

Jason walked out of the airplane and down the hall to a big room filled with people waiting for their loved ones. His beige uniform drew attention to him as he walked through the people; little kids stared at him with smiles on their faces. He walked out the front doors to a yellow cab waiting.

"Were to?" The cabby's driver said looking at Jason through the mirror.

"218 Harvest Ave." Jason looked out the window, watching all the scenery change as the driver drove down the busy streets.

"You just get out of the army?"

"Yeah," Jason said as he looked at the decorated houses on the street. "Why are you working on Christmas day… if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nope I don't mind, I'm not married and I have no kids, just this job, I love driving people to their families, there's just something about it that I find calming," The man looked back at Jason and saw a far off look on his face. "Hey man you ok?"

"Huh," Jason said as his attention snapped back to the present. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about my wife and son."

"Oh," the driver pulled up to a house with lights all over it, a big Santa Clause in the front yard and a reef on the door. "Were here, that'll be $20.35."

"Here you go," Jason handed the man his money and stepped out of the cab. "Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome and Merry Christmas man," the man waved and began to drive away

"You too," Jason said as the cabby drove away, he made his way up the freshly fallen snow path way and walked up the stairs to the door. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard the sound of a kid overjoyed with the presents he had just received. Jason smiled as he knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. The door opened slowly as a breeze of warm air swept its way out the door towards Jason.

"Hello-," The woman's hands went to her mouth as tears came down her face. "Jason," she yelled as she jumped into the arms of her husband, nearly knocking him down the front steps.

"Hey Honey," Jason held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh God, it's so good to see you," Trini said as she looked into his beautiful eyes and kissed him passionately. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Honey," Jason said as Trini finally let him come inside out of the freezing air.

"Riley, baby, come here," Trini yelled as a 7 year old boy, wearing a long red shirt with red yu-gi-oh pajama pants, came running into the room. Riley looked at the man as a big smile filled his face.

"DADDY," Riley yelled as he ran at his father, jumping into his arms and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey Buddy, I've missed you," Jason said as he gave Riley a bear hug. "How are you?"

"Mommy can I tell him, please, please," Riley said looking up at his mother as she nodded. "Guess what daddy," Riley said as Jason put him back on the ground.

"What?" Jason asked as he watched as his son bounce up and down.

"I have a new sister," Jason stared at Riley with a confused look on his face and then he looked to his wife.

"After you left, I found out I was pregnant," Trini walked over to the playpen and picked up a little girl in a pink outfit and brought her over to Jason. "Jason met your daughter Bailey," Trini handed Bailey over to Jason as the little girl gave a smile and a small giggle of excitement.

"Hey you," Jason said as he stared into his daughters big eyes and smiled.

"Daddy, come see what I got for Christmas," Riley grabbed his fathers free hand and dragged him over to the tree; Jason laughed as he carried his daughter in his other hand.

"Welcome home handsome," Trini said as she and Jason sat on the couch with their daughter and watched as Riley showed them all of his brand new toys that Santa got him.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a heartwarming Christmas story I hoped you liked it. Please review. **Armis Exposcere Pacem** - They demanded peace by force of arms.

**Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior** - Our life is short but is made longer by misfortunes.


End file.
